He is?
by prestean
Summary: Ketika sebuah kebenaran merubah segalanya. Story of Soonhoon and other svt pairing. Warn! YAOI DLDR!


Keluarga.

Adalah hal pertama dan terpenting dalam hidup Soonyoung dan kembarannya. Menurutnya, tanpa keluarga mungkin dirinya tak akan bahagia. Semua hari yang dijalani oleh Soonyoung dan kembarannya termasuk kedalam kategori bahagia.

Kwon Soonyoung.

Pemuda berprestasi yang selalu menjadi juara kelas dari sekolah dasar hingga duduk di bangku akhir SMA. Pandai bergaul memang sudah menurun dari ibunya.

Kwon Hoshi.

Pemuda pendiam namun selalu berprestasi yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan keluarga. Di balik sikap pendiamnya, tak ada satupun yang tau sikap aslinya, baik kembarannya maupun orangtuanya.

Keduanya selalu hidup di lingkupi dengan rasa bahagia, hingga akhirnya sebuah surat cerai dilayangkan oleh Ibunda mereka. soonyoung dan Hoshi bahkan sama sekali tak menangka akan menjadi seperti ini bingkai keluarga bahagia mereka.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Soonyoung lebih memilih tinggal bersama Ayahnya dan Hoshi lebih memilih tinggal bersama Ibunya.

...

Soonyoung menghirup segarnya udara pagi yang berhembus dengan damainya. Hari ini ia akan menjalani ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Seperti biasa, selama liburan, Soonyoung selalu mengisi harinya dengan belajar dan membantu sang Ayah seperti; membantu pekerjaan rumah dan sampai ikut ke kantor. Bahkan Soonyoung juga mengurusi beberapa pekerjaan kantor. Walaupun masih muda, Soonyoung sudah cukup lihai dengan urusan kantor.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman depan sembari membawa keranjang merah yang berisikan baju-baju yang sudah di cuci tadi. Ia meletakkan keranjang itu di rerumputan. Satu persatu baju tergantung rapih diatas seutas tali berwarna oranye yang membentang dari sisi jendela kamarnya hingga ke pagar.

Saat dirinya hendak kembali masuk kedalam rumah, tiba-tiba pagar rumahnya terbuka. Senyum yang mengembang itu semakin membuat kedua matanya menyipit, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak menghalangi penglihatannya untuk melihat sosok yang ia rindukan.

"Umma!"

Soonyoung langsung berjalan menghamppiri sang Ibu dan memeluk wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu, dengan erat. Terhitung, sudah 5 bulan setelah wisudanya, ia tak bertemu dengan ibunya yang mendadak pindah ke Jeju. Jadi wajar kalau ia rindu seperti ini.

"Umma merindukanmu, sayang."

Soonyoung menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia masih betah memeluk sang Ibu, hingga akhirnya ada seorang pemuda yang berhasil membuat pelukannya pada Ibundanya terlepas begitu saja.

"Woy, _bro!_ "

Soonyoung langsung menghampiri si kembaran dan berpelukan singkat. Dari dulu, ia tahu betul kalau Hoshi itu tidak suka berpelukan dalam jangka waktu lama.

"Gimana, udah belajar buat ujian?"

Soonyoung yang bertanya pertama kali. Ia sangat penasaran apa saja yang dilakukan oleh si kembaran setelah menyelesaikan bangku SMA bersamanya.

"Aku ikut tahun depan, setahun ini mau dipake buat belajar dulu." Soonyoung yang dengar itu nganggukkin kepalanya mengerti.

"Ayah ada?" kini Ibu yang bertanya.

"Ayah udah berangkat kerja."

"Masuk, yuk." Soonyoung meraih keranjang merah yang tadi ia bawa kemudian ketiganya langsung memasuki rumah yang tidak begitu besar itu –walaupun Ayah keduanya merupakan pemilik perusahaan yang cukup terkenal di Korea.

...

Lee Jihoon.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil yang mempunyai suara merdu dengan otak yang memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata ini merupakan pemuda yang selalu disebut anti sosial di SMA. Namun kebalikannya, dibalik sikapnya yang telihat dingin dan terlihat tidak peduli pada sekitarnya, Jihoon merupakan sosok orang yang super perhatian dan mempunyai teman-teman yang bisa dibilang cukup banyak.

Jihoon itu dikenal ceria oleh teman-teman dekatnya, padahal kenyataannya terbalik. Wajahnya selalu menjadi tameng hatinya yang remuk akibat suatu kejadian yang berhasil merenggut nyawa sang Ayah setahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang tak akan terlupakan oleh dirinya secara pribadi.

Jihoon sekarang tinggal berdua sama Ibunya. Awalnya, keluarga Ibu ngelarang banget buat ngebiarin mereka tinggal berdua doing, tapi karna Jihoon yang punya tekat buat ngejagain Ibunya, akhirnya, keluarga Ibu pada setuju.

Walau keluarganya sekarang tanpa sosok Ayah yang selalu nyayangin dan perhatian sama dia, tapi, Jihoon masih dapet perhatian sebagaimana mestinya kok, walau Ibu sekarang kerja nerusin perusahaan Ayah. Jihoon ngurus perusahaan? Dia bakal nolak itu dengan keras walau udah dipaksa dan dibujuk bagaimanapun.

...

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor kampus yang menjadi tempat ujian masuk perguruan tinggi berlangsung. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu membawa beberapa buku di tangannya. Itung-itung buat belajar sebelum ujian di mulai.

Saat melihat masing tidak terlalu di kerubungi oleh orang-orang, dengan segera, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya kesana. Matanya menyusuri satu persatu kertas yang berisikan data-data dari calon mahasiswa baru.

Saat ia menemukan namanya berada di ruagan 8, langsunng saja Jihoon bergegas menjauh dari mading. Tapi, saat ia berbelok, dengan tak sengaja, ia menabrak seorang pemuda hingga beberapa buku di tangannya berjatuhan.

"Maaf aku tidak melihat." Ujar pemuda itu sembari membantu Jihoon membereskan beberapa bukunya.

Saat Jihoon hendak meraih salah satu bukunya, tiba-tiba gerakan tangannya terhenti saat ia melihat gelang yang dikenakan oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap siapa pemuda yang menabraknya. Tapi sebentar, kenapa perasaannya jadi tak menentu seperti ini?

"Ini bukumu." Pemuda itu memberikan buku Jihoon dan langsung disambut oleh Jihon, ya walaupun kedua matanya masih menatap Pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Pandangannya kembali teralihkan –lagi- pada gelang yang digunakan pemuda itu dan detik selanjutnya ia merasa pernah melihat gelang itu.

"Sebentar-" Kalimat Jihoon sukses menahan langkah pemuda itu.

"Kenapa?" Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kenapa lidahnya mendadak kaku gini?

"Ah, tidak jadi."

Jihoon menggeleng sembari tersenyum manis, padahal mah, hatinya sedang mengumpati dirinya sendiri, akibat lidahnya yang mendadak kaku.

 _Aku pernah melihat itu, tapi dimana?_ –Lee Jihoon, yang penasaran setengah mati pada gelang dan si pemiliknya.

 _bersambung_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

notes:

pertama, ff ini udah lama mau aku publish tapi baru aku publish sekarang

kedua, ff ini aku bagi ke 2 pairing, yaitu; Soonhoon dan Jinseob. Yang nonton produce 101 season 2 apa lagi fujoshi, pasti tau Jinseob lah. Ff dengan pairing Jinseob aku publish di wattpad dengan username akun yang sama, prestean dan dengan judul yang sama juga. Yang bedain ff pairing Soonhoon sama Jinseob ini dari segi bahasanya, terus kalau versi Jinseob, itu school life

ketiga, sama kayak versi Jinseob, ff ini aku up judulnya berdasarkan abjad, kalau udah sampe z ya berarti ff nya complete.g

keempat, awas ada menye-menye

kelima, aku bakal slow update

keenam, kalau ada yang mau ngomongin kapal, terserah mau meanie, soonhoon, other svt pairing atau pairing-pairing di produce 101 season 2, kalian boleh kok pm aku dengan senang hati~

ketujuh, terimakasih yang sudah mau baca~ calange:*


End file.
